Innocene Of Children
by Great reader211100
Summary: When all is well in her life, everything changes in a instant. Will she and her baby survive? If so how long will she be missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence Of Children**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Hotch point of view:**

 **18th, December, 2008.**

We had just got back from a gruelling case in Ohio, where families were being slaughtered. I was just leaving when my phone rung,

'Agent hotchner',

'yes are you sure',

'okay we will be down tomorrow'.

I disconnected the call and rang him straightaway, he had a right to know. Everyone had a right to know. I couldn't believe it, every lead always lead to a dead end. They always did, it was like destiny was stopping us from finding her. Finding, Penelope Garcia. I started to pace my office, back and forth, back and forth, this couldn't wait till morning. I conferenced JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, Reid, Lynch.

'Everybody i need you all back in, this is IMPORTANT.'

JJ said very bluntly 'its about her isnt it',

I replied softly 'yes, but its bad'

Within half an hour, they were all in the meeting room waiting for me. I sat down they all staring at me, waiting for me to break the silence and to tell them the case. 'We don't know if it is defiantly her, you have to remember that, the case is in Massachusetts a number of women have been abducted always on the 2 august since 2006 but they are found just a year later, but they all look incrediably alike to Garcia. The women also have traces of foetal blood in their system, which means they just had a baby'.

'All of them?' asked Reid,

'Every single women had a baby before being released' said Hotch 'Wheels up in 20'

JJ looked into her picture of her and Garcia 'we're coming for you Garcia, we're coming to bring you and your baby home'

Little did the team know that over 500 miles away in Massachusetts, a women and her little girl were saying a pray,

'Dear lord please can you take us to our old lives, back to our family, back to our life, back to him, back to Derek Morgan, back to daddy. Amen'


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence Of Children**

 **Chapter 2**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Hotch point of view:**

 **18th, December, 2008**

'Okay, what do we know about this UNSUB'

'He must have some sort of fantasy about these women but him letting these women go after they had given birth shows that he doesn't want to kill them, he justs wants the babies. But why look after these women for their whole pregnancy', said Rossi.

'Maybe, his fantasy isnt about the women, maybe its the children,' stated JJ 'think about it this UNSUB cares for these women for their duration of their pregnancy and then lets the women go, maybe for carrying the baby he allows them to be released as a sign of gratitude.'

'That would explain why he allows these women to go unharmed, but why would these women give up their baby's and how did this unsub know about their pregnancies,' said Prentiss.

'That we have to find out' stated Hotch

 _'_ We are now approaching landing, please be seated and seat belts buckled' announced the pilots.

 **MASSACHUSETS POLICE DEPARTMENT**

 **'** We have you set up in here' it was a basic conference room with square table with 6 chairs around it, the conference room had two white boards one with pictures of the victims on it and the other with a map on it and it had colour-coded pins on it where each women went missing and was found.

'Okay, Reid you get started with a geological profile, whilst JJ you go find out what the news knows about this case so far, and Rossi, I and Prentiss goes to visit all 3 women and their families, meet back here in a hour and a half,' stated Hotch.

Just as they were leaving the conference room, the elevator doors opened with Chief Strauss, The head of the police department Officer Washmoore and SSA Derek Morgan.

 _Flashback_

 _I Derek Morgan was on the top of the world at this very precise moment, my baby girl was having our baby, we had just gotton married this time last year and had just celebrated our first anniversary together with our team, our family. I was on my way to Rossi's house where we had invited everyone round to tell them the good news about us having a baby. Garcia had gone home to change and had insisted on me coming first. 'She was only going home to get changed, what was the worse that could happen' i thought, oh how i was very very wrong. I couldn't hold it in for much longer so when i got to Rossi's i spilt the beans about the pregnancy but they had all promised to be surprised when Garcia arrived and told them. Ten minutes went by... 'She should be here any minute' i said to myself. 20 minutes went by... JJ and Emily kept telling me she was stuck in traffic that was it... 30 minutues went by... Her phone kept going to voicemail... Until it answered after the 7th call 'Baby girl where are you?' 'DEREK HELP ME, HES GOING TO KILL US' a cold harsh filtered phone came on to the phone and stated 'I dont want to hurt your sweet garcia, i want to KILL that bastard of a thing you call baby.'_

 _End of flashback_

They just walked in a different whilst Morgan came over and said hello and hugged us each. He then stated very calmy 'i never thought that 3 years 4 months and 16 days a lead could finally lead me to my baby girl and hopefully to my baby' the last bit pained him to say as they didnt know if Garcia's and Morgan's baby was still alive or was even born.

Suddenly a police officer shouted to us 'I THINK WE KNOW WHO THE SUPECT IS' JJ replied 'how come' then out of know where a man walked and said 'because i know exactly where Garcia is along with the children are, but before you get them i have a game first that i want you to all play, that includes you Derek morgan as i had TWO very special people of yours' with that said he threw Derek a picture, a picture of Garcia, who looked rather dirty and a bit bruised all over but other than that looked healthy, and beside her was a beautiful little girl with bright blond curls and her stunning chocolate eyes wearing a flimsy little t shirt but her smile shone through the most, the little girl was clean and healthy compared to Garcia.

The UNSUB spoke up again after a few moments 'shes a real stunner your little girl, so beautiful infact that i couldnt kill her, but she isnt safe yet you've got till 8pm tomomorow to complete my game otherwise shes dead there ALL DEAD! '


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence of children**

 **Chapter 3**

 **DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Garcia point of view:**

 **18th, December, 2008**

Running back in to the arms of my hotstuff with my babygirl on my hip, feeling safe, feeling loved, friends family all around us, home going home, MUMMY, MUMMY, darkness, coldness, not loved, not safe, not going home, no one but me, my babygirl, two toddlers, a baby and a pregnant women and bare dark room.

'What is it baby, are you hurt, is someone else hurt' i panicked.

'Mummy i'm HUNGRY' she whined, she looked at me with those innocent chocolate brown eyes and her lightly tanned skin with a little button nose. She lit up my day, my night, my life, she was my hope, she was the only thing that kept me going through this.

I still remember the day i had my scan and we were going to tell everyone, hwo that day started to well but ended so badly.

 _Flashback_

 _' I Penelope Morgan was on the top of the world, me and hotstuff were having a baby, we were married and i loved my life. I sent Derek over to Rossis before me as i wanted to change as we had just come back from the appointment. I walked in our house my arm went around my bump straight away by instinct, the hairs went up on the back of my neck. One minute light next minute darkness. I woke up in a van one person driving my legs were bound to a loop by chains by hands were cabled tied together. I put my hands around my ever so lightly noticable bump. Then van stopped and i could hear my phone ringing, ringing , ringing. The driver climbed into the back and covered my mouth i didnt resist as i didnt want him to hurt my baby. He answered the phone i could her Derek saying ' Babygirl where are you?' he released his mouth, i screamed 'DEREK HELP ME, HES GOING TO KILL US' he then whispered to stop speaking otherwise he'd kill my baby, he then told derek so calmy ' I dont want to hurt your sweet garcia, i want to KILL that bastard of a thing you call baby.' I FROZE._

 _End of flashback_

I looked down to see my little girl asleep with her head on my lap, the two toddler asleep next to me and the baby was on my legs, the women , i don't know her name she doesnt speak, was huddled in the corner her hands around her bump.

I looked across to where there were two cardboard boxes filled with water and food.

Above that was a digital timer counting down, it just hit 16 hours.

I was scared, i was tired, i was cold, i was hungry, my body ached, i just wanted to go home.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Send me names of what you want the children to be called**

 **Garcia and Derek's child-GIRL**

 **Toddler 1 - Boy**

 **Toddler 2 - GIRL**

 **Baby- Boy**

 **Pregnant lady - BOY/GIRL YOU CHOOSE**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank snoochie76, kimd33 and Hippiechic81 who helped me choose the names for Garcia and Derek's daughter, the two toddlers name. The pregnant women child's sex and name will be decided later on so keep sending me names and what sex you want! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW!**

 **Snoochie76 chose Garcia and Derek's daughter: Graciella Francine Morgan**

 **Kimd33 chose the girl toddler: Mary James Allen**

 **Hippiechic81 chose boy toddler: Colton Tyler bees**

 **Innocence of Children**

 **Chapter 4**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Garcia Point Of View:**

 **18th, December, 2008**

 **Hour 1:**

I looked around and to my left was a blank wall just cement, to my right was the exact same a bare blank wall with some food and water in the corner, only limited food for a limited time. In front of me was a blinking light with a timer on it counting down. The new girl was cuddled up near me she had her hands wrapped around her stomach protecting her child. She hadn't spoken much since she had arrived her. I didn't blame her as this place wasn't exactly a luxury hotel.

We had recently been moved here. More safe he said and if I didn't cooperate he would hurt or even worse remove Graciella from me. Colton was lying against me he had been here for about 1 year his mother came in and gave birth to him, the poor women wasn't even allowed to name him I had to do that which was a tough job as that was always the mother job. He came to pick her up as soon as she gave birth to him, I never found out what happened to her.

Mary was running around with Graciella they had always been best friends in this horrible situation they brought light and hope to me. Marys mother had the same situation as Colton's mother gave birth to her and was taken away minutes after birth.

Emptiness was all I had for the 3 years, 4 months and 16 days.

* * *

 **Massachusetts police station**

 **Morgan Point Of View:**

JJ was straight over there, the look on her face, boy if looks could kill.

'hey darling, wanna arrest me' in a sweet playful voice.

JJ grabbed his handcuffs with brute force, ill arrest you, you filthy little psychotic bastard. She dragged him along to interrogation room 6. JJ may be small but she was brutal and protective over family and especially when it came to Garcia she would do anything to get any one of us back to our family.

Hotch went to interrogation room next as he knew exactly what JJ would do to get the information out of him, Emily held his hand as they were married. But Emily could use multiple interrogation techniques on one person and not be one scratch on the person.

Reid went over with Rossi they had become really close ever since Gideon left, Reid looked like he would shoot anyone if they said something bad against Garcia as this point in time. Rossi never really understood Garcia but it still badly affected him when she went missing as he really missed her brightness she brought and he always look down on the girls if they were his own kids.

As for me, I had to go sit down and drink some coffee as I could process what was in my hand, I couldn't believe that I had a picture of Garcia and my little girl, I couldn't believe I had a little girl. They still were both so gorgeous my sweet sweet Garcia who hadn't aged a day apart from the bags under her eyes and the dirt along her sweet body along with some bruises. The-my little girl looked like she didn't have a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocence Of Children**

 **Chapter 5**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **UNSUB point of view:**

 **18th, December, 2008**

The blond on hauled me into the interrogation room and handcuffed me to the table when she bent over to handcuff me to the table, she smelt of raspberries, ooh raspberries but she wasn't the one I wanted to talk to. The door opened and in came the tall official looking one, I think he was the boss, he wasn't the one I wanted to talk to either followed by the other female one with long brown hair she stood next to the boss, they looked at each other like they were married, yes wedding rings matching, they had to be married but she still wasn't I wanted to talk to. The boss excused his wife and the blond one. Once they left he sat down opposite me with a very serious. In came the other two men, one as the kid genius I knew that but I didn't know who the other one was. Still now Derek Morgan.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes. He slowly started to bring out paper work, of my master pieces. My art work. He firstly brought out my first ever who looked like my sweet Garcia, Bonnie Cleveland, she gave me my first little boy, Colton. I dressed her up as a Russian doll and placed her in park, she was placed there alive but she would remember having the baby but she would never get to see him again. Hah unlucky for her.

He then brought out my second, she should have never messed me around. Sophie Ballard, she gave me my first girl same happened to her but I dressed her up as a clown as she HATED clowns with a passion so I put her as a clown to show that I hated her, oh well. The only good thing that came from her was Mary but sweet little girl. Also placed her at a park. As parks are special to me.

He then brought out my third, my darling Tara Belington. I never knew her but she gave me a look at the mall so I kidnapped her. She's still with my precious Garcia with my baby in her womb but hopefully not for long.

The boss said quite harshly 'why these women, I know they all look like Garcia Morgan but why them.'

I replied 'firstly you mean MY GARCIA! And bonnie was just at the wrong place at that wrong time and she looked so cute in them dungarees, Sophie messed me around so she paid the price for that and Tara well she gave me this look you know in the mall so I thought that she was than another one that needed to be taught a lesson, that's why them.'

I then said in a very serious tone 'I'm not saying another word UNLESS I SPEAK TO DEREK MORGAN'

He then collected all the pieces of papers, he then left with the kid genius and the other man.

I sighed and leant back in my chair, all I had to do was now wait…

10 minutes passed… And in came Derek Morgan.

Derek slowly said 'why only me, why do you only want to speak to me, is it because Garcia is my wife and she had my child but you're keeping them away from me'

I replied 'if you ever want your Garcia and your child back I suggest you listen very carefully, firstly I have Garcia in a very cold dark room along eoth your child, colton, mary and tara. They don't have much food left or water and have one mattress and a few blankets. You also will want this secure video link to see them. . ' he was getting up to leave ' oh by the way they only have 16 hours left to live and every hour starting from hour 3 they have a surprise every other hour so buy the end either you WILL have saved them or they WILL BE DEAD up to you have fun with my little game. Good luck you will need it.'

Mmm I wonder I wonder I wonder if they will work it out quick enough.

Mmm hopefully not…


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocence of Children**

 **Chapter 6**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Garcia's point of view:**

 **18th, December, 2008**

 **Hour 2**

I was cold, I was emotional, I was thinking if I would ever get out of here, would Derek still love me, would Derek love graciella, would I ever be able to give graciella a sibling. I could think of that now I needed to protect my little girl but not just her I needed to protect the other children as well as me and the other women. It was so dark in this room I had walked around it at least 10 times checking the one window to see if I could get it loose I had gotten it a bit loose but I don't know how long till her comes back but I kept trying at it, I had checked the food and the water we barely had enough for a 2 days.

It didn't fit right. Something wasn't right, why had this man kept me for so long, taken women to keep their children and them I had never seen them again, he had just dumped these kids with me, he then took this other woman about 2 days ago and now he had just taken off…

 **Massachusetts police station**

An hour had passed, we knew that has Reid had set his watch to be in time with the 16 hours. We only had one hour before there a 'surprise' for Garcia and graciella and the others. The UNSUB hadn't spoken another word. We had just worked out who he was. Zach Benfleet, he was born here in Massachusetts, he was born in the hospital here, no criminal record. Both his parents worked all their life. There was nothing to show that he could be capable to do this. As a matter as a fact he was in United Kingdom on a holiday with his fiancé when Garcia went missing. He didn't fit the profile one bit. His parents came to the police station, they looked confused. When we told them they broke down, the father spoke up and exclaimed 'No it's not him, he would never do something like this' the mother mumbled something. The father stormed off, looking angry. 'what did you say, if it can't help get your son of the prime suspect we need to know' said JJ. 'Zach isn't our only son, when I was pregnant with Zach we found out we were having twins, we were over joyed until the twins were born, we knew instantly that the other boy was trouble. So we gave him up. We had no choice.' 'It's okay, you don't need to justify yourself, we just need know his name.' said Reid. 'His name was Ken Benfleet, well that was what he was named when he was born.'

 **Hour 3**

The clock had gone down another hour. It was starting to get harder to see, I thought that my eyes must be getting tired. I closed my eyes for 2 minutes I thought until suddenly I was being shaken awaken by the other women, 'quick, quick there's this fog and we can't breathe.' I only then realised that she was coughing and so was the other children. I started to look around for Graciella, I couldn't see her. 'GRACIELLA, GRACIELLA' I started to panic. Until I heard this voice over head of me, it filled the room and echoed everywhere. 'Calm down, my sweet Garcia, Graciella is fine I'm just going to take her to see someone, someone very special who has hoped for a long 3 years to see her. Sleep tight.' And with that I started to feel drowsy and I felt the darkness over take me.

 **Massachusetts police station**

'Ken Benfleet was born at Massachusetts hospital, he was born 10 minutes before his twin Zach was born. He was given up at the age of 6 months old, the parents left him t the church which a note saying 'let god help him'. He was then in foster care until he was adopted age the age of a year old. He was adopted by a Mr Robert Gray and Mrs Edna Gray they helped him through his 'anger' that his parents gave him up, but at the age of 14 his adoptive parents were killed in a hit and run. He went back in the foster care system until he was 16 and then he vanished' stated Lynch.

'What do you mean he vanished' asked Rossi.

'He literally vanished there is nothing on him after his 16th birthday, no job, no national insurance number, no house, no taxes its like he never existed his 16th birthday' said Lynch

Reid then quickly stated 'Check for a Ben Gray, he may have changed his name when he was 16 as that is the legal age people can change their name without parental/guardian's consent.'

'Okay, let me just check, yes I got it here. I've got a Ben Gray, there is nothing on him before he was 16. Let me just do facial recognition on their faces. Yes, it is a 99.9% percentage that it is the same person.

 **Hour 4**

I had just woken up. It dawned on me that Graciella wasn't here. But he wouldn't hurt, he hadn't for the last 3 years. I had an idea about where he had gone, the clock had gone down an hour, I didn't understand why he had left us with such limited food. But suddenly it hit me, I had seen this before, before I was taken I had seen cases of UNSUB's that played games with the BAU and left the hostages they had taken captive in a room with limited food and water. That's what the clock represented, it represented how long we had left, but what I didn't understand how he thought that leaving us would kill us and then it dawned on me he must have help or he hadn't gone the brother had gone and was a distraction to the BAU, I hope that the BAU worked that out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Innocence of Children**

 **Chapter 7**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Derek's point of view:**

 **18th, December, 2008**

 **Hour 4 – Massachusetts police station**

I was looking through the two-way mirror, at the UNSUB whilst everyone else was in the conference room. I gave up looking at the UNSUB and joined to team I walked in when lynch was saying 'yes I got it here. I've got a Ben Gray, there is nothing on him before he was 16. Let me just do facial recognition on their faces. Yes, it is a 99.9% percentage that it is the same person.' I felt an urge to kill him but that wouldn't get my sweet Garcia back. I just sat down and stared at the picture of Garcia and my little girl. I couldn't stop the hot burning tears splashing down my face and when I felt them spilling down my face I walked out the room and outside.

'He's not coping, very well is he' said JJ. 'No he's not, he had 3 years of emptiness and know this UNSUB has come along knowing where his wife and daughter is, his family who he hasn't seen for 3 years and he hasn't even met his daughter yet, he's been in turmoil for the 3 years because of the uncertainty if his wife, Garcia our friend, colleague and family member was even alive or if his baby was a boy or girl and was even born. I did expect him to take this badly but I didn't him to be this bad he's not even expressing his emotion. I think we need to give him his space during this case as it hits home to all of us but mostly to Derek as they are his wife and daughter.' Said Hotch. That was what I could hear as I stood outside the doors of the prescient I knew that they were hurting to but I couldn't think of that at the moment I needed to get my babygirl back along with mine and Garcia's babygirl. I walked back in and I announced 'We need to learn everything we can about Ben Gray. He thought he could outsmart us by using his twin brother to delay us. But why?'

 **3** **rd** **person point of view:**

Outside in the reception had just arrived a little girl had just walked in she was holding a picture along with a note. Lieutenant Burstly was walking through to file some paperwork when he stopped in his track when he saw this little girl, he knelt down to her level and gently said 'hey little girl, my name is Frank Burstly, what's yours' the little girl didn't say anything at first until she whispered 'I'm not suppose to talk to other people only meant to give this to the BAU, that's what the mean, bad man said.' He quickly told the guy at the reception to send one of the BAU people. I think he called SSA Jennifer Jareau.

About 2 minutes later in she walked. 'Yes, Lieutenant Burstly how may I help you.' He walked over to her, leaving the little girl. 'Umm, I have the 3-year-old, I think over here telling me that she needs to give something to the BAU as that's what the bad, mean man told he to do. So I told the guy at the reception to grab one of you from the BAU, as I'm sort of out of my depths here.'

'Okay thanks for telling me, et me go talk to her.' JJ said as she went over to the little girl she sat down next to her. 'Hi my names Jennifer Jareau but everyone calls me JJ. Im with the BAU. My friend Frank over there told me you have something to give me. Can you tell me what you have to give me, please.'

'Hi JJ, my name is Graciella Francine, me and my mummy were taken a long time ago. But the bad, mean man said that my daddy has been looking for me and that I was needed to help with game. But I miss my mummy, the bad man took me away and left her in the room.' She started to cry.

'It's okay Graciella, can you tell me either your mummy or daddy's name and maybe your last name. Then maybe we can find your mummy or daddy for you.' JJ said very calmly as she could see that Graciella was becoming very upset.

'No you need to listen JJ, my mummy is stuck in the room you wont be able to find her but I can tell you my last name and my daddy and my mummy's name. My mummy is called Penelope Garcia-Morgan and my Daddy's name is Derek Morgan, my last name is Morgan. But you need to take this' as she shoved a picture and a piece of paper into JJ's hands.

'Come on, I know where your daddy is let's go' said JJ.

 **Derek's point of view:**

JJ had just rushed of after a police officer came running over. She then went off after him. Reid was talking about how the UNSUB aka Ben Gray got his twin to portray him and lie to the police for him. Without any of us realising it until a little voice started to talk.

'Guys,' we all turned to face JJ 'sweetie why don't you introduce yourself' said JJ.

The little girl started to talk 'Hi my name is Graciella Francine. My daddy's name is Derek Morgan and my mummy's name is Penelope Garcia-Morgan.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Innocence of Children**

 **Chapter 8**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Derek's point of view:**

 **18th, December, 2008**

 **Hour 5 – Massachusetts police station**

I was gobsmacked, my heart felt joy, sadness and anger. She was perfect, then it hit me I had missed so much her birth, her first steps, her first tooth, her first word, did she even recognise me. Then I felt for Garcia she went through all of that on her own locked away somewhere in the dark, the cold, the damp and all alone. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there gobsmacked. Emily quickly walked over to her, 'Hey Graciella, my names Emily. You have very pretty eyes just like your daddy.' She just hugged her, Emily couldn't understand her innocence after everything that had happened to her. Emily and JJ talked to her for a few moments before I felt a little hand on my knee.

'We have the same eyes, mummy always said we had the same eyes, she also told me I had the same big heart like you.' She whispered to me. 'I was told by the mean man to give this to my daddy, you're my daddy aren't you.' I nodded. 'Mummy always told that I could tell you, as she told me stories about you and her, how you were happy, how you were so excited about me. But mummy also told me never to be afraid and to always be good, pure and perfect and to NEVER show fear. The mean man wanted me to give you this, he said it will help in your game and that the other children are safe.' She looked sad. I quickly took the bag away from her and gave it to Reid, who was nearest to me. I quickly scooped Graciella into a massive bear hug. 'DADDY, I love bear hugs mummy gives them to me all the time. I LOVE YOU DADDY!' Everyone watched in awe as they saw the father and daughter bond quickly the love between them was obvious.

 **Hotch point of view:**

I quickly ushered the team away from Derek and Graciella, not only to give them some quality time together but to get the team back on track with the case but to remind them that Garcia was still out there. Somewhere. 'Reid you and Prentiss look over the victims, JJ you go find out what the media know. Me and Rossi will take the bag to get searched and processed. Meet back in an hour.' They all quickly left to go to the things they needed to do to find out where Garcia is. 'She's cute, she's defiantly Morgan's kid. He's defiantly a natural dad.' Rossi stated. I agreed with him.

 **An hour later**

'REID, PRENTISS, JJ, ROSSI, WE'VE GOT A LOCATION LETS GO' Everyone jumped up but no-one told Derek as they didn't want to get his hopes up. Reid, Prentiss and JJ were in one SUV while me an Rossi were in the other. It took a short 10 minute journey, when we arrived it was a old abanded builing that could have possibly been a factory at one point. I gave the signal to enter once everyone was in position.

'CLEAR, ROSSI AND REID YOU GO LEFT, PRENTISS AND JJ YOU GO DOWN AND I'LL GO RIGHT.'

 **Unknown location**

I sat up something wasn't right, not with Graciella, not with Derek. Something was going to happen I could feel it. I quickly called the children over to me and the other women she came over as we protecting her bump by wrapping her hands around it, she could feel that something was happening. We all huddled together. Suddenly, I could her talking, someone opened the door. 'I FOUND HER AND THE CHILDREN AND THE MISSING WOMEN, BASEMENT LEVEL 2' I was in shock it was JJ. 'She and Emily slowly approached 'Garcia it's okay, we're here. We have Graciella she's with Derek.'

The car journey back to the police station was quick, she didn't speak at all. She just gazed out of the window.

 **Derek's point of view:**

I noticed something was going on the team had disappeared, when all of a sudden Hotch came running in calling for medic, I rushed to the reception on the station with Graciella when I saw her my sweet Garcia, her blond locks, her sweet face. Graciella climbed out of my grip 'MUMMY' Garcia turned and looked and ran over to her. She scooped her up 'MUMMY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I'VE MISSED YOU BUT DADDY LOOKED AFTER TO ME' Garcia turned and looked at me I briskly walked to her 'hey baby girl I missed you' and i pulled her into passionate kiss.


End file.
